Question: In his chemistry class, Luis took 6 exams. His scores were 97, 90, 94, 87, 88, and 84. What was his average score on the exams?
Explanation: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $97 + 90 + 94 + 87 + 88 + 84 = 540$ His average score is $540 \div 6 = 90$.